Fishbowl Diner
The Fishbowl Diner was a casual restaurant that occupies the center of a large plaza near the Atlantic Express train station in Pauper's Drop. History For better or worse, the Fishbowl was one of the better eateries in the Drop. With five large booths and a long, wrap around barstool counter, the diner could accommodate many patrons. Its primary customers were workers on the Atlantic Express railway and the employed poor of the Drop. The restaurant served short order dishes, fried food, and baked goods as well. ''BioShock 2'' The building has long since been boarded up and fortified, suggesting that it was used as a stronghold against either Andrew Ryan's forces, Atlas' followers, "The Rapture Family" minions, or Splicers in general. A Security Camera is mounted on the far wall, and a Turret guards the nearby corner. Later on, after the player confronts Grace Holloway, an RPG Turret will be erected by the Splicers behind a low sandbag wall to slow Delta's progress. Subject Delta will find the Shotgun here, along with the code to the door of Fontaine Clinics. The original owner of the Shotgun and the writer of the code is Tobias Riefers and his corpse is next to both these items. His corpse also has ADAM that can be drained by a Little Sister. After obtaining this Shotgun, Splicers will ambush the player, making new openings into the building, through the roof. Also, the Hacker's Delight Gene Tonic and one of Grace Holloway's audio diaries can be found on a nearby rooftop, accessible by way of planks suspended between the roof of the Fishbowl Diner and the nearby Marlene's Flower Emporium. The Tonic, along with the audio diary and several units of various ammunition, are lying in a heap behind a billboard. New Discoveries New Weaponry *Shotgun ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' The Fishbowl Diner appears in the multiplayer version of Pauper's Drop and is one of the four main buildings in the map. The building has been forced to shut by order of Ryan Industries and has the main entrance, as well as all the windows, boarded shut from the inside, making it impossible to enter, but the roof is still accessible. A makeshift pathway on the side of the building leads up to the said roof, where a Little Sister Vent and a corpse are located. Other than an oil slick and a red barrel, there is not much of interest, except for another makeshift bridge leading to the neighboring Sinclair Deluxe's second floor. Gallery Concept Art and Models FishBowlDinerConcept.jpg|''Concept Art for Fishbowl Diner.'' FishBowlDinerExteriorConcept.jpg|''Concept art for the exterior.'' Concept 13.jpg|''Concept art for Pauper's Drop, featuring the diner.'' Fishbowl Diner.gif|''Animated Sign.'' Shotgun Rack Fishbowl Diner.png|''"Sweet Charity:" she gives and takes away.'' In-Game Images FishbowlDinerDessert.jpg|''Dessert? Uh… I think I'll pass…'' FishDiner.jpg|''Take a seat…'' FishDinerKitchen.jpg|''Sweep the kitchen!'' Behind the Scenes *The code (0047) found on a newspaper within the diner is a reference to the main protagonist in the video game Hitman."BioShock 2… seeeeeeecrets" article by BioShock 2 designer Steve Gaynor on his blog, Fullbright *The Shotgun found in the Fishbowl Diner has a nickname; "Sweet Charity" according to the name on the gun rack. The attached photo is that of Designer Steve Gaynor's girlfriend, Rachel. *The Diner was inspired by the painting Nighthawks,Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, pg 82: "We really started with a tenement district and diner. Early on Jordan wanted to have some sort of diner. He was thinking of Edward Hopper's painting and the idea of a lonely character hanging out in diners Everything changed but the diner. Early on in development we realized we had so much content we had to break it into two maps so part of it went into the Pauper's Drop map and the other went into the Siren Alley map." - Alex Munn by the American artist Edward Hopper.Edward Hopper on Wikipedia References de:Fishbowl Diner it:Fishbowl Diner ru:Кафе Аквариум Category:Pauper's Drop Category:Rapture Businesses